The Adorable Duo of Sabertooth
by Sam Morales of Sabertooth
Summary: Stingue oneshot in which Rogue finally wears that adorable outfit Frosh bought for him. Sting wants one too. Implied Orga/Rufus.


Omg I've been dying to write something about Stingue and here it is! Those two are gonna be the END of me. So anyways, this is my first Stingue oneshot, ever. It's not my first Fairy Tail "story" but my second, so to speak. It was shit so I ended up deleting it XD I think I did better this time. I'm sorry it's short but there's more ideas of Stingue (I'm planning two stories and a shit ton of oneshots) so if you're interested, stay tuned :)

This one shot will be **rated M** just in case. There's a little bit of smut, nothing serious but just in case imma leave it M.

 **Edit: Changed it to K+. Thanks Svane Vulfbad for the amazing constructive critic :'D**

Also, I can't come up with a title for this XD if you have any ideas that you'd like to share, go ahead and i'll give you credit ;)

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail nor Sting, Rogue or any of Sabertooth's member. Sadly. I love that guild.**

* * *

Fairy Tail | Stingue

 **The Adorable Duo Of Sabertooth**

-"Welcome back, Master!"- Yukino Agria was the first member to greet him on his return, as usual, arms locked behind her back and smiling warmly.

Sting Eucliffe, Master of Sabertooth, sighed tiredly and crossed his arms. He can't recall how many times he has told her to stop calling him master for every trifle thing. She's not the only one but she _is_ the one that calls him master the most. Sting doesn't like it much. Despite truly being Saber's master, he was still a member and he preferred to simply be addressed by his name by his fellow comrades.

-"Oi, Yukino, stop calling me that. How many times have I told you already?"- He hadn't meant to come out brash but it was getting on his nerves. She's so polite and formal, even with her closest friends. Everyone here were friends, comrades and family. She had no need to address him as master _all the time_.

-"Y-yes, mas- I mean, Sting-sama!"- She stammered with fluster, her cheeks bright pink on her light skin.

He chuckled and ruffled her white hair, shooting her his famous cheeky smile.

The pinkness in her cheeks hiked and she looked away to hide it.

-"Anyways, where's Rogue?"- The light dragon slayer inquired, hands on hips.

-"Yes, yes! We have something really important to tell him, yes!"- Added the slayer's Exceed partner, Lector, who laid comfortably on the blonde's shoulder.

-"I believe he's in your office, as usual, Sting-sama."- She answered, pointing at the top of the staircase.

-"Alright! Let's go, Lector!"- He exclaimed as he dashed towards the stair, waving his arms at Yukino, -"See ya'!"

-"W-wait, what about…,"- Yukino called, reaching out for the master but just as he arrived, he was gone the minute after, -"… the mission?"

-"He never changes, huh?"- Orga Nanagear spoke behind her, hands on his pockets as he shuffled right beside Rufus Lhor.

Yukino smiled with fondness, despite the master's impetuousness and distracted nature.

-"As expected of Eucliffe."- Added Rufus, tipping his lustrous hat up with his finger and causing it's pink plumage to rustle.

Yukino spun to face the duo with a wondering expression, -"Rufus-sama, Orga-sama…"

-"We're heading out for a job now,"- Orga stated and began to saunter towards the exit with Rufus following his gait, -"Watch after those two, will you?"

Yukino nodded, -"Good luck."

She watched them step outside the guild. Orga had closed the few inches of space they had between the two to enfold a stout arm around the minstrel's waist to pull him closer. The blonde man returned the gesture by resting his head on the God Slayer's shoulder.

Yukino smiled at their fading silhouette and returned to her duties.

Sting scrambled his way up the staircase to his office, eager to see Rogue and tell him the good news. Once in front of his door, the slammed it open and jumped inside with a huge grin on his face, -"Hey, Rogue! You won't believe what I saw today!"- He exclaimed joyfully as he trotted towards his dragon slayer partner with arms wide open for their daily embrace… but something was different.

-"S-Sting!?"- The darker man shrieked and leapt in place, eyes blowing wide and cheeks burning pink in embarrassment at Sting's unannounced arrival, -"Y-you're back already?!"

Sting came to an abrupt stop and stared at his best friend with a stupefied expression; he was wearing a pink frog outfit that flawlessly matched his little Exceed's, -"Uh… Rogue? Why are you wearing that?"

He then remembered the long, arduous day in which their Exceed buddies went out shopping while he, Rogue and the rest of the guild members enjoyed the day in their newly built pool. It wasn't so long ago. Frosh had bought that matching outfit for Rogue but ultimately ended up getting lost, like usual. Lector had then stormed into the guild distressed to announce Frosh's disappearance. Rogue had become irrational and even slugged a member of Blue Pegasus along the trek. Their main objective was to find Frosh and bring him back home but Rogue decided to believe in the adorable Exceed and his effort to return home on his own. It was one hell of a day following Frosh, all for them to end up in Fairy Tail instead of Sabertooth. Sting had wanted to sock Rogue in the head.

In any case, he was speechless as he eyed Rogue up and down, as well as Lector.

-"If you have something to say, spit it out!"- Rogue snapped, utterly flustered and mortified under Sting's gaze.

-"Fro thinks so, too!"- Rogue's Exceed exclaimed in his perky tone as he hopped at his owner's feet.

-"I… I don't know _what_ to say."- Sting admitted as he pushed the door close with his leg.

-"M-me neither…"- Lector added, just as bewildered.

Rogue clicked his tongue, the color on his cheek deepening as he looked away in embarrassment. He knew this was a bad idea and yet he wanted to please Frosh, who had beseeched him to try on the outfit he bought _just for him_. How could Rogue deny such an adorable fella with his big, bright round eyes and his wide, contagious smile? It was impossible.

-"Except maybe that you look really damn adorable!"- Sting blurted out, finally lunging at Rogue full force into a tight, fond hug and a follow-up of quick, arbitrary pecks.

-"H-huh!?"- Rogue was the next one to become befuddled.

-"Fro thinks so, too!"- Frosh agreed as he hopped forward and wrapped his tiny arms around Rogue's legs into a hug just as zestful as Sting's.

-"You… you really thinks so?"- Babbled Rogue as a response, unable to speak coherently as Sting's lips smacked against his for a messy kiss, -"Mmph!"

Sting pulled back before Rogue could answer the kiss, -"Yeah!"- Then he narrowed his eyes and tilted his head to look at Rogue with a questioning countenance and crossed arms, -"Waaaait, is that why you didn't come with me for the mission?"

Rogue's eyes dropped to the ground in guilt, -"Yeah, sorry. I just… I guess I didn't wanted you to see me in this."

He was forgiven the next second as the blonde pulled him in for another embrace, -" Whyyy? You look really cute, Rogue!"- He gripped the soft fabric and rubbed his nose against it on the spot of Rogue's shoulder, giggling in response of it tickling him.

-"Because I thought it'd embarrass you."

-"Aw, you dummy!"- Sting drawled as he nuzzled his best friend's cheeks. He pulled back an inch to run his eyes over Rogue's flashy figure again. He couldn't help but snicker. Watching Rogue in a clothing of another color other than black or grey was a rare occasion and Sting plans on relishing it. He looks too adorable to pass up, -"Whenever you wear something flashy like this is a special day! You think I'd mind and pass it up? No way!"

Rogue gulped and sweat-dropped. He knew then and there that this will be a long day. He had planned just to spend the day with Frosh in the outfit he bought him and maybe show it off to a _few_ people, like Frosh had asked him to, but Sting wasn't included. He had not expected the blond to return to the guild in at least five days, which was a shocker when he abruptly did today. He hadn't wanted Sting to watch him in the outfit. He genuinely thought he would embarrass him.

-"Now all that's left is me!"- Sting announced suddenly, arms flung up above him as his expression lit up.

Rogue stared at him with a curious gaze, -"What do you…? Wait, you can't be…"- His latter expression morphed into one of un-impression. Of course Sting would come with an idea like that.

Lector gasped in excitement, eyes growing wide and shimmering with joy as he rounded his thin arms around the blonde's neck, -"You're gonna get a matching outfit of me, yes!"

Sting grinned widely and closed one eye, showing his perfect white teeth as he lent his head against the giggling Exceed, -"You know it!"

-"Yay! Sting-kun is gonna wear a matching outfit of me too!"- Fro cheered next and tottered towards Sting's feet to hug his leg next.

Rogue sighed wearily. Sting hasn't changed a bit but despite all, he smiled fondly and heartily looked forward to watching Sting in that matching outfit of this Exceed partner. The blonde looked good in anything but Rogue believed that this specific outfit will be something else entirely. They'd be taunted by the rest of the guild, surely, but in the end… it's _not_ for them.

-"Come on, Fro! Let's get Sting-kun his outfit!"- Lector exclaimed with agog and flew out of the office.

-"Fro thinks so, too!"- Replied Frosh as he followed Lector out.

Sting watched them flying off while snickering before turning his attention to Rogue with an intense stare and a flirtatious smirk .

Rogue's heart sparked in his chest; he blushed and looked away, dropping his gaze to the floor. He felt butterflies fluttering in his belly along with his heart quickening. That look always manages to get him flustered and weak and Sting knew it. That's exactly why he does it constantly. He couldn't help it. Rogue looked too cute all flustered.

He hadn't heard the light dragon slayer's footsteps as he moved out of his former position. When he looked forward and met Sting's face only an inch apart from his, he gasped internally and flushed even more. Their noses grazed and Sting rubbed his and against Rogue's and the darker man couldn't help but smile and hum at the pleasant sensation.

-"You know, I've always known you were a real cutie at heart, Rogue."- Sting said after a few minutes of pleasing silence, now touching the shadow dragon slayer's forehead with his.

-"Am not."- Rogue mumbled, his lips pursing just slightly. His growing flushing contradicted his latter statement.

Sting chuckled and the sound made Rogue's chest warm. He wants to hear it again, -"Yeah, you are. You're being cute right now."

Before Rogue could argue, he felt the blonde's slick and warm lips on his and every thought in his mind vanished as he welcomed the kiss.

Sting dropped his hands to Rogue's hips and pressed their bodies closer, seeking warmth and more touch as his lips dominated the shadow slayer's.

Rogue was always taken aback by Sting's affection. Who would've thought he'd actually be decent enough to carry out a serious relationship? Then again, Rogue was different than any other person in Sting's life. For Rogue, it has always felt like they've been in a relationship. Rogue has been with the blonde since times incalculable for anyone other than them, exactly 400 years ago; although their memories of then were nothing but a blur.

Rogue moaned into Sting's mouth as the blonde pulled on his chin with his thumb and index finger locked on the underside to part his lips and invade his cavity with his tongue. The original sweet kiss turned into a heated exchange of breaths and saliva, accompanied by slow strokes and passionate pinches. Sting finally pulled away, tugging at Rogue's lower lip between his teeth before he stepped back.

-"Come on. We can't leave those two on their own."- Sting said, intertwining his fingers with Rogue's.

-"Not in this outfit, no."- There's only so much he'd do for Frosh. Going out to the open public in his matching outfit would be a huge embarrassment he does not want to risk.

-"Hey, don't forget what happened when we left them on their own a few days ago."- Sting reminded him.

Rogue gasped and rushed out of the office, -"Oh no! Frosh!"

Sting snickered and followed after his man.

They spent the rest of the afternoon searching for someone that could craft a matching outfit of Lector for Sting. They met an old woman with her own sewing business who was more than happy to help the master of Sabertooth. She perkily measured Sting's body and did a quick picture of Lector before starting to work on the outfit right away.

With magic and quick work of her fingers, she finished the outfit after a few hours of Rogue trying to keep the Exceeds _and_ Sting calm. When the woman came to them with the outfit in her wrinkled arms, Sting literally jumped off the seat and _hugged_ the poor elderly, almost lifting her up in the process.

She hadn't wanted them to pay for it but Sting insisted since she did such an amazing job. He tried it on right then and there and almost squeezed the life out of Rogue and Lector. Rogue thought Sting looked really cute but he kept it to himself.

Sting was completely enraptured as he strolled out of the shop with a bounciness to his gait. Some people shot them odds looks, others murmured or even laughed. The majority greeted them and told them they looked adorable together. Whatever the case, Rogue would end turning his head away and look down to hide his face behind his black strand of hair in embarrassment. He wasn't used to this much attention from strangers. In fact, he doesn't really like it. He was counting the time until they returned to the guild.

When they did, the members were all baffled to their unique arrival. After a few minutes of silence and staring, they blurted into laughter and rounded them up to inquire them about the set and comment on how they actually looked charming. Some picked Lector and Frosh up for tight hugs and tossed them in the air while others would _not_ budge out of the spot beside the dragon duo, like Yukino. She wouldn't stop commenting that they looked perfect together, that they're the cutest couple in town. They started calling them the "Adorable Duo of Sabertooth" and in nothing but mere minutes... the whole town knew of the title and starting calling them as such.

Sting was accustomed to the attention; he was absorbing all the compliments and scrutiny eagerly, laughing alongside his family and hugging whoever was willing to. Rogue, on the other hand, shrank behind Sting to hide his burning face. He wasn't used to that number of compliments. He wasn't embarrassed, not around Sabertooth, but he certainly wasn't one for the spotlight.

Just then, Rufus and Orga arrived from their job and were met with the pack of members hogging the duo. The pair looked at each other and Orga had this one expression that Rufus knew meant trouble; with his eyes brimmed and his mouth agape shaped like an 'O', as if he's been struck by a brilliant idea.

Rufus shook his head immediately, -"No, Orga. We are _not_ doing that. It would not bode well with my memory."

While Orga pouted and begged Rufus, Sting and Rogue had managed to escape the crowd and continue the day; which was a merry day for Sabertooth, filled with laughs, jokes and fond exchanges. The dragon slayer duo kept the sets on all day and every time Sting made an announcement, he had to wait a few minutes for his members to calm down from their guffaw before speaking. They also completed a few missions that weren't too far from their area and Rogue had to admit, despite the slight disgrace, he had fun.

The day ended with them taking off each other's adorable outfit and making love.

They're definitely keeping the outfits.

* * *

-"Sting."- Rogue called in the pitch darkness of their shared room.

-"Hmm?"- Sting murmured, cuddled closely to his lover with both arms wrapped around his torso.

-"What was the 'good news' you were going to tell me when you arrived today?"- Rogue inquired curiously. He _just_ remembered. He had completely forgotten about it. It was a pretty hectic day.

And from the sound of it, he wasn't the only one who forgot, -"Er... what was it again, Lector?"

Lector, who was burrowed tightly within the two Dragon Slayers along with Frosh, yawned and mumbled a sleepy reply, -"Dunno."

Rogue sighed, -"It's alright. Let's go back to sleep,"- He said and slowly closed his eyes... but not before mumbling, -"I hope it wasn't important..."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Please leave a review and let me know how i did!**

 **Btw, I wrote this after seeing a cute pic of Sting and Rogue in their exceed's outfit. It's just so fricking adorable that i HAD to write something about it XD**


End file.
